Silence is Best
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Bella leaves Forks pregnant, 17 years later Carly Swan is sent to live with her only living relative charlie. She knows everyhting of the Vampire/Werewolf world, but nothing of Edward. The Cullens return to Forks High-Will all secrets be revealed? R
1. Silenced

--

--

Carly sat on the plane staring blankly out her window. She was depressed. It was yesterday she sat with her mother laughing at her stories of her father. Now she sat on a plane to Seattle sitting right over her mother's body that sat cold and empty in a coffin in the luggage carrier.

Carly Renesmee Swan was seventeen. She grew up in New York with her mother. She had been to Forks three times. And never with her mother. Bella told her daughter that she didn't want to return and Fear those fears that she once feared. Face those people that she once faced.

All Carly knew about these fears and those peoples, was that it had something to do with Vampires, Werewolves and her father.

Carly never did find out her father's name. Her mother would never let her see her birth-certificate. Even though her mother had told her past stories and had explained to her about Vampires. She was very careful never to mention a name.

Though there were four things that Carly was absolutely certain with. One, her father was a "vegetarian" vampire, two, he had four other adopted brothers and sisters, three, he was filthy rich, and four, she probably didn't live in Forks any more.

Being a half Vampire had some ups and downs for Carly; some good things were that she was strong and fast, and defiantly not as clumsy as her mom. She wasn't pale like most Vampires and her favorite thing, she could read peoples thoughts, everyone but her mothers that is.

And the very few bad things are that she could always smell the blood of a person, even though she didn't thirst for it. She could tell people apart this way. She could also hear very well, which could get very annoying hearing every heart beat and every breathe everyone takes, it sometimes makes it very hard to focus, which is another problem, she gets distracted easily.

Carly considered herself pretty and found it offensive when her mom called herself ugly, this was because, if it wasn't for the age-appearance difference (wrinkles, bags under eyes, ect.) than her and her mother could be identical twins. Except for one thing, she had bright green eyes…

Carly jumped out of her train of thought when the plane touched ground. And then she was pushed and shoved off the plane. She stared emotionlessly at her Grandfather who she hadn't seen since she was nine. He gave her a half-hearted smile which she returned with a wave. She knew how emotionally brain-dead her grandpa had been since Bella disappeared almost eighteen years ago. She quickly grabbed her bag and followed her grandpa to the cruiser silently. And this was how it was for the next week—silent.

XXXX

Okay short chapter sorry, this is like major short but I will write longer chapters…promise!! Read and Review!!


	2. Imprinted

--

--

So the _italics _are Carly reading peoples thoughts.

--

Carly parked her moms old Chevy truck in the school parking lot and heading to the main building to sign in. She walked up to the front desk not bothering to smile.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked in an affirmative voice.

"My name is Carly Swan, I'm new here." Carly replied. At first The lady looked annoyed but then her face immediately turned to apologetic.

'_Aw, poor thing. It's Bella Swan's daughter. Didn't her mother just pass away a week ago?'_ Carly winced. She hated it when people used the term, "passed away" she was dead she didn't move.

"Here's your schedule, I'd like you to get this signed by all your teachers. She said handing her a form.

"Alright thanks." Carly said looking at her Schedule. She had English is building five.

She hurried to class knowing that she was late. She walked into he building and gave the teacher the form. He gave an apologetic smile and put her in the back of the class. Carly ignored everyone thinking about Bella Swan or her father and sat down gracefully. She looked next to her and jumped when she saw _what_ she was sitting next to.

"I'm Alice." The girl whispered.

Carly had a hard time swallowing as she stared at Alice's pearly white, razor sharp teeth. "I-I'm…I'm Carly…" She said quietly and turned her attention back to the teacher.

"_Great!"_ She thought to herself. _"My first class and I'm sitting next to a Vampire." _

Alice was in her LA class as well, before lunch. This time, Carly was sure to sit far away from the Vampire. At lunch time she bought herself an apple juice and sat at a table with a group of people that she recognized from a few of her classes.

"I'm Bella Newton." A girl said from across from her. Carly was about to introduce herself ,but the girl kept talking. "My mom and dad used to be best friends with your mom, I was named after her." Carly only nodded. Then she felt someone staring at her. She looks to her left to see a table full of…Vampires.

She saw Alice who was looking at her. She smiled and waved. She sat with four others. They all looked at her curiously. Then there was one. She had brown-bronze hair and dark black eyes. He stared at her in pain. She then felt someone probing at my mine and She only let one sentence out for him to hear.

"_Get out of my head you blood-sucker, and you better be "vegetarian", because if your not you're a bunch of sick freaks putting all these kids in danger." _

He looked at her shocked and she smirked slightly before turning back to Bella. "Who are they?" Carly asked not trying to be quiet, because Carly knew they could hear me anyway.

Bella, who was totally aware of Carly staring at the coven smiled and whispered back. "They're the Cullen's. Well, sort of, there's Rosalie and Emmet Hale. Rosalie is the pretty blonde and Emmet is the…um the big one. Then there's Alice Cullen, the small one, and Jasper Cullen, he's the blonde boy, and then that total hottie; Edward." She finished with a sigh and then turned to the boy next to her. His name was Corey Weber. Apparently Carly's mom used to hang-out with his mom Angela and his Step-dad Eric and his dad Ben.

I got up deciding to head to my class early. I left the room but then I heard people walking behind me. Though I pretended not to hear their soft foot steps.

'_I don't get why we're following her Edward.' Alice thought._

'_So she knows what we are, she looks like one of us too, look how she walks,' the one that must have been Rosalie thought. _

'_She looks a lot like Bella Edward.' It was either Jasper or Emmet._

'_I wonder what we have in gym today.' No that must have been Emmet._

'_I wish I could read her mind, she looks exactly like Bella.' Edward thought._

She suddenly spun around. "Why are you people following me?" She almost yelled. She was face to face with the vampires.

"We were wondering if you would talk to us for a moment." Edward asked. Carly stared at him obliviously. It wasn't a question.

She nodded and they led the way out of the building. Then before they could talk Carly started. "I know your Vampires because you look, smell and feel like Vampires, I know about vampires because I'm half a Vampire and I look like Bella Swan because she's my…." She hesitated for a second "my mother….or she was…she was…" She swallowed hard. She really didn't want to tell the blood-suckers the truth. "She's my vampire half. She was bitten by a new born. When she was in labor. So when she gave birth to me I had the Venom in me. Right after I was born she, well actually practically while I was being delivered she turned. The nurse, who was the newborn that bit her was pulled off by the doctor, who created the nurse. He explained everything to my mother, though for some reason she already knew, I'm guessing that reason is you. Anyway, When she went to my father to give me to him because she was afraid that she might hurt me she kind of lost control and attacked him. He died. And she was left to raise me."

Edward looked shocked. "So did Bella moved back to Forks."

"_Do I really have to lie about her death?"_ Carly thought. _"They seem to care about her, I think I'll just tell them the truth."_

"Last Monday…" She started holding back tears. "We were taking a hike through the forest. And a girl about a year younger than me runs up to us. Her eyes glowing red, her teeth barred. She growled at us and my mom told me to run. So I did and then when I went back to find her a few hours later. She was dead. The Newborn had killed her." Carly swallowed. She hated telling people the story. "So anyway I was sent to live with my only living relative, my grandpa Charlie." Just as she finished the bell rung and she ran off.

It had been a long day and as she went to pull into her driveway she noticed a car there. It was a classic. A beauty. She pulled to the curb and walked into the house. To find her grandpa and two other men there.

One was in a wheel chair and was sitting facing the TV and the other was raiding her fridge. He was very tall and had slick black hair. She stood with her mouth wide open and dropped her keys as he turned around to face her. He stared at her for a moment muttering. "Bella?" Before Carly walked into the living room where her grandfather and the man in the wheel chair sat cheering for opposite teams on a football games.

"Grandpa?" She said loudly. She heard the incredulously tall man drop all the food he held and gasp.

Charlie turned and smiled at her. "Hey Carl." The tall man walked up behind her his mouth still wide open in shock. The Man in the wheel chair turned himself around to face her.

"Billy, Jacob this is Bella's little girl Carly." He announced. The tall one gasped again.

"Bells, had a kid?" he said.

"Yep. I didn't know about her myself till she was about nine. Now she's 17."

"So which one of you is…?" Carly looked at the giant man.

"I'm Billy." The man in the wheel chair said holding his hand out. Carly shook it and smiled. "Boy do you look like Bella." He said with pain in his voice. Then he turned back to the Charlie.

Carly lead the way back in the kitchen. "So you're Jacob? My mom's Werewolf best friend." She whispered. The man's eyes widened.

"Me and my mom each other everything. Well, everything except my fathers name of course." She muttered.

She looked up at Jacob who was still staring at her. "What?" She asked.

After a few seconds he finally answered. "Did your mom ever tell you about Imprinting?"


	3. Your Dad is Here

--

--

Carly smiled when she opened the door to find Jacob standing there. After Jacob had told her about imprinting and that he imprinted on her they hung out all weekend. Jacob had asked her to be his girlfriend and it took her from Friday afternoon till Sunday evening to agree.

Now he stood in her doorway at 7:30 in the morning ready to give her a ride to school. She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Then he got in his car not taking his eyes off her as she got in next to him.

As they pulled into the school parking lot Carly saw Jacob wrinkle his nose and she looked to her left to see none other than Edward Cullen leaning against his Volvo.

"He's going through school again!" Jacob complained loudly as they got out of the car.

Carly smirked when Edward looked at them and grimaced. "Thanks for the drive Jaky." She whispered pulling him in for a kiss.

"S' worth driving all the way from La Push to see you." He mumbled pulling her tighter.

Carly smiled under Jacob's lips when she heard Edward grit his teeth. She doesn't know why she likes tormenting him so much, but it was a habit. Maybe cause he always mentioned his mother (in his thoughts) whenever he saw her and she just needed him to think about something else so that she didn't have to go and lock herself in the washroom to cry every five minutes.

Jacob released her and turned to Edward who was glaring at them. "Cullen, what exactly are you staring at?"

"You making out with a teenage girl." he muttered.

"Very hypocritical." Jacob said crossing his arms.

"Yeah I believe the only girl who dared to go out with you was my mother." Carly added wrapping her arms around Jacob's waist.

"It's not the same!" He shouted suddenly in front of the couple.

"Why because you're immortal? Well guess what! So, am, I. And When I imprinted it's like something you wouldn't know. It didn't matter how much I wanted to hate Bella for not telling me that she had a kid, I couldn't! Because Bell was my original other half. She was the one I was destined to be with. When she disappeared I felt broken. Now with Carly I feel whole again like my other half has returned. And trust me, if I had not imprinted on her, I would be trying to get as far away from her as possible. I wouldn't want anymore reminders of my Bells. I already have Forks as a wake up call fro agony and grief, do I really need Bella's flesh blood and…well identical twin?" He laughed flatly at his last question.

Edward stared at him for a second. "I know what it's like. We have the same thing, and it can only be with humans. They're called singers. It's their smell. It's like you imagine the best smelling thing in the world and multiply it by a billion. So resisting it's almost unbearable. But you bear it, to savor it. That's like us with our singers. We bear the resisting smell so that we can love the human that smells that way. And it's worth it." He finished staring into space. "Definitely worth it."

Jacob's eyes softened. "I know, and so you get what I'm going at with me and Carly. I can't stay away." Carly smiled to herself and then suddenly felt a burst of unease. Edward was talking about her mom.

"_Edward...I lied to you and your and your family. I wish I knew how much you loved my mother. I hate her for leaving you like this. I hate her for being with my father. He was a vampire too. It seems that she's irresistible to many Vampires. But I have a feeling that he didn't love her as much as you. Yes I lied. My mother was never a Vampire. But my father is...or was. Whoever he may be." _She let this thought and his mind into her head. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"I gotta get to work. Pick you up after school?" Jacob asked staring at me. Carly smirked.

"No it's alright. It's nice out, I want to walk." Jacob frowned and looked at his Rabbit. "Really Jake it's alright." He shrugged and pulled her in for another kiss. Then he drove away. When he was out of sight the bell rang.

"What building are you going to?" Edward asked.

"5, I have Trig." She said.

"I have English, it's right next to your class. Can I walk you?" He asked politely. Carly nodded.

"_So you can read my mind right?"_ Edward thought.

"_Yeah, and you can only hear things I let you hear." _Carly replied.

"_That's right. So tell me, have you ever met your father?"_

"_No I haven't why?"_

"_Just wondering. If he's a "vegetarian" then I might know him. Do you know his name, or where he lives?"_

"_No. My mom used to tell me stories about him. But she was careful not to mention his name. But I'm pretty sure he lives in Forks, because she was pregnant at 18 and she lived here when she was 18." _

Carly and Edward were now in separate class rooms. _"There are no other "vegetarians" in Forks, trust me. What are some of the stories Bella used to tell you?"_

Carly sent him a mental image of a time when she and her mother were sitting on the couch and Bella was telling her about Carly's father.

--Mental Image--

"Mommy tell me about you and daddy's first real date." Seven year old Carly Swan said sitting on her mothers lap.

Bella smiled and looked at her daughter lovingly. "It was in a meadow in a forest just outside of Forks." She replied.

"Wow!" Carly squealed.

"Yeah, and when your father left me for those horrible six months me and my best friend Jacob-"

"The werewolf!" Carly exclaimed.

Bella nodded. "Yes the werewolf. Well we spent weeks searching for it. And we didn't find it. Not until I went to look for it all alone."

"What happened on your first date in the meadow?"

"Me and your father told each other that we loved eachother and it was the first time I rode his back while he ran really ,really fast."

"This isn't going o end in a kiss is it?" Carly said in a disgusted tone.

Bella laughed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"EW…no more!" Carly squealed running from her mother.

--Mental Image Over--

Carly felt Edward wince. _"What?"_

"_Did Bella ever tell you if you have any aunts or uncles, or about your father's parents?"_

"_Yeah. She said my grandfather's name is Carlisle and my name Carly with a C is Carlisle and Charlie put together. And then my grandmother's name is Esme and my middle name is Renesmee, which is my mom's mom, Renee, and Esme put together."_

"_Carly…I know this isn't the best way to be telling you this, but all the facts lead to this. I think that I just might be your father. The story your mom told you was mine and hers first date, my father's name is Carlisle and my Mother's name is Esme. "_

Carly gasped quietly. Alice peered at her. "What?" she whispered.

"I'm just talking to Edward in my mind. And I found something out…" Carly whispered back as the bell rang.

She quickly departed the room to find Edward already there. She flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. HE wrapped his arms around her in a consoling gesture. But he himself was just as traumatized, he just couldn't show it like she could.

"Sh, it's alright." He said patting her back.

"I need to go home, and rest." She muttered turning her head to the side still leaning against his chest.

"Okay, you want me to give you a ride?" He asked. She nodded and they left the building together.

It was a silent ride and when they got to the house he followed her in and made her some tea sitting down across from her in the living room.

After a moment Carly sighed. "I'm sorry about this morning. I was being really mean."

Edward shrugged. "That's what happens when you're going out with a dog." Carly snickered.

"What?" He asked.

"My poor dad is getting all worked up about me dating." She said in a teasing voice. Edward frowned. And Carly tensed.

"Father…" he muttered.

Carly suddenly set her mug down and ran into her grandpa Charlie's study. She opened the desk and searched through it for her file pulling it out when she found it. She could hear Edward standing behind her. Finally after a few minutes of digging she found her birth certificate.

**CERTIFICATION OF LIVE BIRTH**

_**STATE OF NEW YORK**_

_**NEW YORK CITY**_

CHILDS NAME

**CARLY RENESMEE SWAN **

DATE OF BIRTH

**August 8, 1991**

HOUR OF BIRTH

** 2:19 AM**

CITY, TOWN OR LOCATION OF BIRTH

**NEW YORK CITY **

SEX

**FEMALE**

MOTHER'S MAIDEN NAME

**ISABELLA KAREN SWAN**

MOTHER'S RACE

**WHITE **

FATHER'S NAME

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN**

FATHER'S RACE

**WHITE**

DATE FILED BY REGISTRAR

**August 12, 1991**

Carly grimaced at the page and shook her head slowly sighing. "Look." She said pushing the piece of paper towards him.

He glanced at it and smiled. "You're not angry?" Carly whispered.

Edward looked up at her and shook his head. Carly smiled and gave him another hug which he returned faithfully. "So did you lie about your mother's death?" he whispered. Carly tensed. "Please say yes." But it was no use, he could already feel her tear through his shirt and he held her tighter. "Sh, it's alright. I'm here, your dad's here and he's going to take care of you."

Edward led Carly up to her room, or Bella's old room, and then hummed Bella's lullaby to her. "My mom used to hum it to me." Carly said yawning.

When she was asleep Edward went back to Charlie's study and cleaned it up. As he was lifting up a file an envelope fell out. He recognized the messy handwriting immediately as Bella's. On the front of the envelope it read 'Edward'he stared at it for a moment, the date in the corner was December 24, 1990…the day she left….

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AREN'T I EVIL!! Ha ha cliffy, so anyway what do you think?

Next Chapter: Edward reads Bella's letter in which she asked him one favor, Charlie comes home to find Edward in his study, and Edward shows him the birth certificate and one sentence in Bella's letter before leaving Forks…


	4. Last Request

--

--

He was about to open it when the door opened. "Carl! Your school phoned what's wrong?" Charlie's voice called. Edward shoved the envelope in his pocket and ran to the kitchen in his normal human pace.

"What are doing here Cullen?" Charlie growled.

Edward said nothing just gave him Carly's birth certificate. "You're her dad?" Charlie whispered. Edward only nodded. "Well I can't say I'm surprised."

"I must be going home now. Do you mind if I take the birth certificate with me?" Edward asked finally releasing the air he held in.

"Go ahead. But bring it back!" Charlie grumbled walking to the living room. And with that Edward left.

He took the envelope out of his pocket and started to open it slowly. He found a letter inside. Which he unfolded swiftly and surly enough in that messy handwriting that he always loved it read:

_Edward Dearest, I know I did things that were wrong and that may hurt you, but you must understand. I am pregnant. And No offence but I don't want to raise a baby in your world. You were right it is not for me. I love you Edward but things must change. I promise that I will return with our child when they are eighteen, weather you love me or not is entirely up to you and only you. I hope with all my heart that you will find this letter. I will leave it somewhere you may look someday. And Edward I have one last thing to ask of you. If I should die, and my baby went to Charlie could you keep her safe from your world. Not let their near Jacob and be as cautious as possible. I love you really do._

_Love you Always_

_Bella_

Edward stared at the letter in shock. She wanted him to leave her alone. Him and Jacob. Edward quickly got in his Volvo and drove to La push. He slammed on Jacob's door till it opened.

"What!" A very tired looking werewolf hollered at him.

"Read this" Edward said pushing the birth certificate and the letter into Jacob's hand. "It's her last request." Jacob read over the birth certificate gasping and then the letter gasping and scowling again.

"She wants me to stay away from her?" Jacob said quickly.

"Yes and I'm her father." Edward pointed out his bold name on the birth certificate.

"Yes, yes I know, but she doesn't want me near Carly."

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving Forks. I'm listing to Bella and leaving Forks."

"Well take these." Jacob said pushing the paper back in his hands.

"You're staying aren't you?"

"What else am I going to do?"

"Maybe listen to Bella and leave her alone."

"I can't!"

"It was the last thing Bella asked us to do!" Edward growled.

"And it's the last thing I can do."

Edward just shook his head and then got back into his Volvo and drove home. He put the letter and the birth certificate on the top of his piano and left again driving south.

"Good bye my daughter." He said as he left the town of Forks.

XXXX

When Carly woke up she found that her father had left. She gets up and goes downstairs to find Charlie in the living room with Jacob. Charlie looked mad and Jacob looked upset.

"Hi Jake." She greeted half-heartedly and then went into the kitchen Jacob on her heel.

She leaned in for a kiss but he backed up. "What?" she asked with a confused expression.

"We can't….we can't be together Carly." He said quietly. He was looking at his feet and rubbing his arm roughly.

"Wh-what? Why?" Carly whined.

"For one thing I'm your mom's ex-boyfriend, and second I'm 33."

"Stuck in a sixteen year old's body!" Carly exclaimed. "And what happened to the whole imprinted thing?"

"You always be my imprint. But I have to bear not being around you."

"Why?" Carly demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" He said storming out of the house.

Carly started to cry and sat in the living room hugging a pillow to her chest. After a few moments she looked at Charlie who was staring at a blank television screen. "Grandpa what are you doing?" She asked with a tearful voice.

"Edward's gone." Carly gasped.

"Not him too!"

"Carlisle said it was Bella's last request. That he kept his and Jacob's world away from yours." Charlie continued in an unchanging voice.

"My mom?" Carly asked confused.

"Yeah."

"That's why Jacob broke up with me." Carly whispered low enough so Charlie's human ears could not hear.

"So honey how do you feel?" Charlie asked.

"I think I need to talk to the Cullen's."


End file.
